


Held tight

by WordlessWonders



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a TARDIS, Smutty, Sorta plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordlessWonders/pseuds/WordlessWonders





	

He'd perfected his arrival now, my parents never heard him coming or leaving. Even in the middle of the afternoon. They never liked him, or any of. Not once, but how can I blame them? 

I took out my phone, waiting for a new message. It was only break time and I needed to get out of here. Have one more adventure. 

"Can u pick me up a bit earlier today? I don't really feel like double science."

My text was brief. Not enough to stop his alarming tone, though.

"Be in the usual spot in ten minutes, hurry."

I slowly got up from the bench, put my phone to my ear, creating some theatrics for those around me.

"Hello? Daniel! Dan, where... what?! Oh my god, I'm on my way!"

I took off in a fast walk and broke into a run, more to hide my laughter than to go to anyone's aid.

I pelted through the woods and made it to the front door of the TARDIS, before realising I didn't have my key. I knocked.

He looked agitated.

"Don't you have a key?"

"Left it at home. Could do with a spare." I attempted blasé, but fail when I met his gaze.

He put his arm around me, pulling me into the TARDIS and seating me next to him on the seats next to the console. He brought a hand to my cheek and whispered to me,

"What's wrong?"

You were lost for words. What was wrong? Why did you need to see him? Why did you feel the need to tell him everything?

But of course, he knew the answer to all these questions. So instead he settled on answering his own question for me.

"Holly."

I just nodded. She was becoming more agitating by the day and more suspicious of my actions even more so. I felt certain she'd figure it all out soon. But I guess I was just being paranoid. 

"She can't stop us. Even of she does find out. Her word against yours. Nothing more. "

"I can't help but wonder if she's the evil protagonist in all of this."

That made him laugh. I joined in and ended up in his arms, tears trickling down my cheeks. 

His head dipped and his lips pressed on the top of my head. His lips were soft, inviting, beautiful. His smile seeped straight to my heart I wondered if I should lean in. But he beat me to it. His arms slipped from around me to gently turn me over and face him, he slid his thumb over my cheek wiping up a humorous tear, bringing his fingertips gently to the back of my neck, splicing one hand on my waist; pulling me slowly into him.

He guided me onto his lap, bringing us closer and closer together until there was no room for even an atom to pass between us.

He was gentle. Guiding. Not letting me take over, not letting me rush. He pressed his lips on mine, waiting for me to continue. I pressed back, pulling his bottom lip between mine. He pushed more against me, trying to keep control of himself. His tongue began to dance around my top lip, requesting access to my mouth. I granted. I brought one hand to his neck and the other pulled through his hair throwing it in every direction. My hands slid to his shirt and began to slowly undo the buttons. He removed my tie and then my shirt, running his hands over my stomach and down my arms. I pulled in closer to him, onto his lap and pushed off his shirt and jacket, revealing a firm six pack pushed against me. I leant back to run my hands down it. He gently took my hands in his and guided them to his waist. My fingers curled into his waist band and began to unfasten his trousers. I fully opened his fly and began to run my fingers lightly over his bulge, causing him to moan uncontrollably. I pulled away from him, eliciting a whimper.

Slowly, I brought my hands down his legs taking his pants and trousers with me. I reached his boots. I stopped my touch, he tried to bring me back to him, to feel me on him. I refused. I undid his laces tantalising slowly. He began to thrash his head back, whimpering. I slowly removed his shoes and pulled his trouser off and to the floor. I pulled my hands up his legs, giving the contact he begged for. I crawled slowly up him, his eyes pleading into mine. I came back up to sit in his lap, waiting for him to take over. He slid me off his lap and lay me down on my back on the seats. He slowly unzipped my skirt, his previous lack of control gone entirely. He tortured me with patience for what seemed like eternity. My skirt hit the console, my panties soon in hot pursuit. He moved slowly, causing me to cry out for him. That was all he needed. His face came right above me, lowering slowly onto me. His lips met mine as he entered me. Each thrust was gentle, precise. He used his tongue effectively, pushing into my mouth in time with each thrust. Then my lips were left, parted and alone; his mouth trailing along my jaw and neck, biting gently at my neck and collarbone. His lips trailed down from my collarbone to my breasts. My head lolled back and my eyes fluttered closed as he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and nibbling gently. "D-Doc-Doctor!" My cries were the only notice given before my walls clenched around him, sending him over the edge as well. He collapsed above me, breathing heavily in my ear. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. After an eternity, he pulled out, sat up and pulled me into his arms.

"I won't let anybody hurt you." He whispered. 

And we stayed there, in each others arms for hours. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to - before Holly got home. We said our goodbyes, and he kissed me tenderly one last time before I headed out to walk home. As I came out the TARDIS, Holly watched me as I ran down the path to home.


End file.
